comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-25 - Cutscene: Godfather
Tony is dressed in jeans and sneakers, along with a black t-shirt; casual yes, very casual. The Avengers meeting is soon, but there is something he wanted to speak with Jarvis about first. If it wasn't for his artificial heart, it would be pounding out of his chest. He enters the kitchen to find his old butler, the man that has been at many times more of a Father than his biological one. He is the one that crazily stood by his side always except when he took to the streets as a drunk and then ran off to California. This is the man that came back immediately when he re-established the Avengers. Yes, Tony totally just worked himself up into a slight sweat. "Jarvis...do you umm...have a few minutes?" Jarvis turns, giving Stark a short nod of acknowledgement. "Of course. What did you need?" He had been rinsing out the coffee pot, about to start some fresh for the meeting-- knowing the Avengers and how half of them were fierce caffeine addicts. "Think we can get decaf coffee in?" That isn't what Tony meant to say, but he was staring at the coffee pot and...aaaargh!!! Tony makes a face at that, "That isn't what I meant. I mean, I meant it, but that wasn't what I came to talk to you about." A text message is mentally sent to Natasha, 'I'm panicking! And I have an urge to ask him to be the Godfather. Do I have issues?' "Of course, sir." The coffee pot, once rinsed and dried, is placed to the side as Jarvis turns to give Tony his full attention. "And I understand, sir: Decaf for the meeting, and something else upon your mind. Please, feel free to ask." A text comes back to Tony's phone. 'Take a deep breath. Quit panicking. We're about to tell all our teammates, too.' Yep, Natasha is /helpful/. A return mental text message is sent to Natasha: 'So you wouldn't mind if I offered?' Natasha's text is curt. 'I'm not sure I care one way or the other.' What is with Stark always waiting till the last second for everything?! "Well, for Nat and me," Tony states, about the decaf. He just realized if he's going to try and convince Nat to drink decaf, then he better do the same to be fair! The don't envy her part was kind of just mean. But he then shakes his head. That isn't what he is here to discuss! "It's about the announcement I'm going to be making with Nat at the Avengers Meeting; I...wanted to tell you before them." Tony takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "It's more than that, it's something life changing for me, and for Nat." A mentally returned text: 'Oh bloody hell Nat, it means if something happened to us, Jarvis would raise the child! But if it wasn't for him, I'd be a lot more messed up than I am. So he's good.' Natasha's reply is short. 'Sounds fine.' Yeah. It's Black Widow. She doesn't really /do/ all this...emotional stuff. And when she does, it's not really well. An eyebrow is raised as Jarvis finishes folding the towel he used for the decanter. "Something to do with you and Miss Romanova, sir? Are you sure that decaf would be appropriate at this time, then? I would recommend something a bit more...festive." Of course, Jarvis is too proper to mention what is on his mind, but from the sound of Tony, it certainly sounds like a proposal. After all, he knows how often the two have been together as of late. "But she can't have...," and then it hits Tony, "Oh no, no, no!!!" He shakes his head rapidly, and has the grace to actually blush a bit. "I mean..," and Tony just blurts it out, "Would you be the child's Godfather?" A pause, "I mean Nat's and mine?" Another pause, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry?" Yep, Tony would have a much easier time explaining this to Steve Rogers in his Captain America uniform than Jarvis! Another mental text is sent to Natasha from Tony: 'You are seriously not allowed to be in the kitchen right now. I am never permitted to be this awkward in front of you. Ever.' The normally unflappable servant pauses, frozen in place with the towel just hovering above the counter. Tony can see the initial shock of the statement wash over Jarvis, then, just as quickly, the normal calm reserve resurfaces. "Miss Romanova and you are expecting, sir?" The way that Jarvis makes the question sound, it seems perfectly conversational. Of course, that brief break means it is far from normal. "I...would be honored, sir." That statement is sincere and heartfelt. Tony would know as much. Nat's reply: 'On my way into the building for the meeting.' Tony actually tears up, though the tears don't fall as he nods firmly. "Thank you," he says quietly, his voice not as stable as it should be. He is quiet for a few more moments before he adds, "I'm really scared," he finally confesses. "But...Nat is about to come in, can we...can I speak to you about it later? I don't want her to know." Jarvis reaches over, placing his right hand upon Tony's shoulder. Normally, such an action would be deemed out of place, if not outright improper, but Jarvis does so anyway. The touch is gentle, but comforting. "Sir, I would be delighted. I assure you. This shall remain between you and me until at such time you deem appropriate." The hand gives Tony's shoulder a slight reassuring pat, and then withdraws. Tony swallows hard, and nods firmly; the manly thing to do. But he gives Jarvis a shaky smile before he departs after the removal of Jarvis' hand. He has to meet Nat and school his features, and make it through the Avengers Meeting. Thank goodness for Jarvis.